Dipper Goes to the Chamber Of Secrets
by Opal710
Summary: Well, here you have it folks, Dipper challenges Stan and Mabel and chooses to go to the Taco Bell near the forest...But what he didn't know was that there were more secrets surrounding it than he could comprehend...Or just a big snake who hates Mabel's song choice.


_**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls is Disney's property and Alex's also Note that Dipper goes to the Taco Bell isn't mine either, so this is a fanfic of a book, a cartoon, and a fanfic. Yikes.**_

_DIPPER GOES TO THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS_

It was a normal day in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Well, as normal as Gravity Falls gets, anyways. Dipper Pines was reading his book, and Mabel, his twin sister, was wondering what he was doing.

"Dipper, are you gonna keep your nose buried in that strange book of yours all summer? You gotta go out, have an adventure!" Mabel exclaimed, making Dipper wear a chicken sweater "When you push the chicken, it let's loose that really cool chicken song I found last week!"(A song that repeated a rooster's cluck)

"Not now," Dipper said quietly. "I'm trying to decode this.", he tried to explain, putting the sweater in his bag, he'd take it out later.

For now, he was looking at a cryptogram that said, "WKLV IDQILF KDV EHHQ FHQVRUHG IRU BRXQJHU UHDGHUV".* Dipper was officially stumped. He could not figure out what it meant. And it seemed very mysterious to him.

"Grunkle Stan is gonna take us to the diner for lunch, Dipper!" Mabel exclames.

Dipper, however, was not in the mood for the diner. He was publicly humiliated the last time he went, and he thought the food wasn't very good anyway.

"Mabel, I don't want to go to the diner," Dipper said solemnly. "I want to go somewhere else."

"But there is really nothing else in town, unless you count the Taco Bell near the forest." Mabel replied.

"Taco Bell?" Dipper's ears perked up. He had never eaten at Taco Bell before, and ever since last week, he had a craving for mexican food for some reason.

"Why don't we go to Taco Bell today?" Dipper asked.

"Taco Bell?" Grunkle Stan questioned. "Why d'you wanna go THERE? It smells like the bathroom when it gets clogged."

"I had my heart set on pancakes," Mabel moaned.

"Listen, you can go to Taco Bell if you want to, but don't come crying to me when you smell like expired onions," Grunkle Stan said.

"Fine, I will." Dipper said harshly, picking up his backpack, which had his wallet.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Grunkle Stan said. But as he was exiting the Mystery Shack, the door hit him on the way out.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA!" said Grunkle Stan. He was laughing.

So anyways, Mabel and Grunkle Stan went to the diner, while Dipper tried to find the Taco Bell. He had brought with him his book and a couple bucks. But finding the Taco Bell was harder than he had previously thought. He had been looking around town for what seemed like days. The Mystery Book wasn't helping him either. Until he saw a flicker of a sign in the forest. He went into the forest.

"Why would there be a Taco Bell in the forest?" Dipper asked himself.

After hiking for about an hour, Dipper finally got to the Taco Bell. But it sure didn't look like any Taco Bell he'd ever seen. It was surrounded by a barrage of giant oak trees, in an open field, completely different from the rugged terrain of the Oregon forest. The open field was covered with at least three layers of pine needles, which got the attention of Dipper. He stuck his hand into the pine needles.

"OW!" Dipper shouted. A pine needle poked him. It hurts.

The resturant, Taco Bell, looked like a silo, sort of. Well, it was very cylindrical. The outside had rusty picnic tables, and looked like no one used them at all. Dipper walked up to the resturant's door.

"Should I go in there?" Dipper asked himself. "I'm starting to have second thoughts. Why is there a small, desolate, Taco Bell in this forest, miles from the nearest road? But I guess it's my only option. Mabel and Grunkle Stan are probably done with lunch right now."

And they were. Mabel wondered why Dipper hadn't come back yet, but Grunkle Stan didn't give a care.

So Dipper entered the resturant. But he was relieved to see that the interior was normal, except for its high celing. There were also no customers inside, but Dipper thought that was normal, considering how the franchise was so isolated.

He went up to the counter. There was only one cashier working the registers. A very old, slightly deaf, bored out of his skull cashier.

Dipper decided what he wanted to order, than approached the register.

"Excuse me, I'll hav—"

"We only got tacos," the cashier interrupted.

"Ok, I guess I'll have a taco, then." Dipper said.

"What did you say?" the cashier asked.

"I said I wanted a taco." Dipper said.

"Ok, then." The cashier said, then went in the back for a few minutes. When he came out, he was carrying Dipper's taco.

"That'll one dollar," the cashier said. Dipper gave him the money, and went to sit down at the least grimiest table.

He bit into the hot, spicy, juicy taco, filled with thick, pure, meat, mild, tantalizing black beans, and sour, fluffy, sour cream. He enjoyed the single bite of that perfectly cooked taco, and still tasted it in his mouth after he swallowed it.

And suddenly needed to go. Bad.

He needed the bathroom ASAP, and he got it. While washing his hands, he noticed a snake-like pattern on the tap next to him. He tried it and the sink suddenly let out to enable a view of a pit that suspiciously looked like the Bottomless Pit.

"HELLO?!" he called down the hole and it echoed. He opened up the journal page on the 'Chamber of Secrets' and jumped in.

It was the slimiest hole he'd ever slid down…and landed straight on his backside. Hard. Into a floor which seemed to be made out of bones.

"Owowowowowww" he moaned as he got up," no way am I ever doing that again"

As he barely had a choice, he walked down the path and encountered bones of different creatures and giant snake-skins, until he reached a door with snakes carved into it. It was opening up to a hall which was strewn with blood, and a dead basilisk.

"Woah, what is this place?" he thought out loud and then he heard a low hiss."AHH!Basilisk, uh…oh yeah! No looking at it's eyes, no contact with fangs, helpful"

Then he saw Wendy. On the floor, unconscious and next to a really dirty diary, which had a rough hole in it.

"Wendy!"he exclaimed as he went up to her and shook her vigorously , trying to wake her up, but no success.

"Hahahaha…" laughed a shadow on a ledge at the end of the room "Saaaassssaaanakhaaa(I'm sorry, but I ain't parse tongue)"

"Wha-what d'you want man? C'mon, help me get her u-"Dipper began, but then he recognized the shadow's shape and voice."Gideon" he expressed with pure hatred.

"HAHAHAHAHA!It's no use trin' ter get her up! Her soul's providin' me invincibility as I speak!"he shouted insanely

"Bu-but how?-"Dipper began

"All I needed to do was leave her Tommy's diary, and she picked it up an' started writing in it pronto, and when I gave her responses, she started writing even more! Putting more of her energy into me with every letter she wrote!It was meant fer Mabel , to finally make her realize her love, but this worked even better!" Gideon declared, "Oh, and Dipper, met my friend yet? I like ter call him Death Fang, the great Basilisk of the Chamber of Secrets!"

As he spoke, a rumble was heard from the pipes. Dipper acted fast. He borrowed Wendy's axe and closed his eyes as firmly as he heard a great low hiss and a rumble from behind him. He opened his eyes ever so slightly and stared into the jade floor and saw the Basilisk.

"His eyes were carved out" Gideon stated proudly," Ask me how ah did that!"

Dipper looked up. It had deep green scales and blood red eyes and looked hungry. It opened it's cave-like mouth and bared his fangs, which were bigger than Dipper whole body. Compared to that beast, the axe looked like a toothpick.

"MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gideon laughed as Dipper tried to pull the Wendy away and keep an eye on the monster at the same time, and failed. Then it stroke. With a savage hiss, it threw its massive coils around Dipper, and clutching he axe, he jumped at the monster and…. didn't even touch his scales. The gigantic snake hissed again as it went for the scared-out-of-his-shorts boy….and missed. But it hit his backpack, which he was still wearing. As he jumped to temporary safety, he noticed Mabel's chicken sweater through the zip he was too 'busy' to completely close.

"_When you push the chicken, it let's loose that really cool chicken song I found last week!"_he remembered her saying

"_A rooster's cluck is fatal to this great snake" _he remembered, reading on Wikipedia. It was as if a bomb went off in his head. So, instead of going for Wendy/safety, he went for the sweater, but the basilisk got him first.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed. The pain was like nothing he had experienced and would like avoiding it in the future. But he got the sweater. "Hey monster!" he taunted "listen to this!"

"CLUCK cluckcluck, cluck CLUCKCLUCH CLUCK" It was working! The monster was weakening!"CACAROOO(I am so sorry for this, I don't speak/eat chicken)"

"NO!" Gideon cried, as the Basilisk of the Chamber of Secrets fell, as did Gideon's hopes for immortality, but then he saw Dipper. "Well,well,well, it never does pay to be the hero each time, eh, Dipper?",He taunted as the poison pulsed through his hand to his arm, then his body. He thought he saw Mabel and heard her for a second.  
>"Go, Fiona, go!" she seemed to be yelling as he saw a a bird that seemed to be made of fire come towards him...and cry on his shoulder, he could even feel it's tears, flowing down to his hand. If this was death, it wasn't that bad, it didn't even hurt...Wait, what?<br>Dipper looked up, and saw to his amazement, an actual Pheonix on his shoulder, crying on his hand, while Mabel fought back Gideon from coming anywhere near him. Mabel saw him and, after pushing Gideon away several feet, she took out a page that looked like it was part of a library book that said:  
>'A Phoenix's tears heal injuries, diseases, etc, as well as-'<br>"Of coarse!" Dipper exclaimed, standing up" A phoenix's tears heal! Mabel your amazing!"  
>"Yeah, the only hard part was getting into the boys' room, haha" Mabel said, ignoring Gideon's grunts of effort to overthrow her. Then he decided that running away was easier.<br>"This isn't the last you'll hear of Widdle Ol' Meeeee..."he said creepily, running into a huge pipe, with a really cool echo around it, despite the grime.  
>"Now the real question is, how do we get outta here?" Dipper asked, all tensed up again<br>"Don'choo worry bro-bro, Fiona here's stronger than she looks!" Mabel said, practically jumping up and down with left over adrenalin. With that, Fiona the Phoenix led the right pipe back to the pit in the boys' room and, to Dippers' most disbelief, FLEW both of them(and unconscious Wendy) up the pit. Someone else had beat them to it though.  
>"Isn't he that cute guy around the Mystery Shack? The one who picked up my sheet the day you found the journal?"Mabel inquired, as they watched him stare open mouthed at the pit and, stammered to his confused heart's content as Dipper rummaged in his bag for the forgetinator ray as Wendy woke up.<p> 


End file.
